dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:New World God
re:QQ Anything you have in mind in particular? I wouldn't be against it, and we always have Broly to test something like that out on.—Mina Țepeș 18:59, March 14, 2016 (UTC) : Oh, that makes sense! Yeah, I'm not against that in the slightest. Z'' would also apply to Beerus and Whis, since God and God was a DBZ film.—Mina Țepeș 19:25, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :: I'm not personally big on it, but I don't see a reason why it can't be done so long as the OP doesn't conflict with any canon material. So, say, no Gokū in Kaiōken fighting first form Freeza or something that never actually happened. But if it's for the sake of illustrating a technique, I don't see why it can't be done.—Mina Țepeș 19:38, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :: I didn't quit, I had to run on to work. I'm back now though. Also, that is ''very ''motivating to see. Now if only DB wiki was a ''smidge lower.—Mina Țepeș 02:41, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Re:Techniques Okay, that actually does not sound like a bad idea at all. I don't entirely hate the boxes, but I will admit they are kind of just...in your face, so utilizing our icons once again wouldn't be a bad idea. I swear, I'm not sure what I thought when we first started using icons, but now I'm glad we have them. BTW, I'm probably gonna write a short summary for episode 61, as, for some weird reason, wikipedia doesn't have it.—Mina Țepeș 20:20, March 18, 2016 (UTC) : First, those icons are beautiful man! As always, very good work. And I see, so you're willing to step up to the plate. I'm very grateful! And updating the Manual of Style on techniques? Is this to do with the naming schemes?—Mina Țepeș 23:04, March 21, 2016 (UTC) : Oh I already deleted that thread on grounds of "nonsensical gibberish". And I agree, I want to keep this wiki moving for as long as is possible. —Mina Țepeș 23:23, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :: Oh, they look pretty good! And I'm sure you will, mate. Also, I banned the nut who was posting random shit.—Mina Țepeș 01:11, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Congrat Congratulation, you deserve all of this after so many hard work - our new sysop. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|of'' L'']] 08:50, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :Congratulations NWG!--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|最強の戦士''' Lulcy]] 11:24, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, Guys I had to step up to the plate to preserve and continue our one year's work. I hope we each continue to work on this wiki. --—[[User:New World God|'''''NWG]] 12:41, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Ginyū We don't use Tagoma as Ginyū's profile picture because Ginyū's time in Tagoma's body was fairly brief, and, furthermore, his "original body" (or what we believe to be his original body) is his most well known appearance anyway. Think of his switching to Tagoma's body more as a transformation than anything else. To boot, he spent more time in the frog body than he did in Tagoma's body, and also shows up in anime filler in that form, but we wouldn't use the frog as his profile picture on his non-canon page, would we?—Mina Țepeș 21:58, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Re:Pics Oh it's far from a problem, I like seeing more hi-def pictures uploaded anyway. Hopefully all the low-res ones will be gone eventually, because boy howdy are those an eyesore. And which Blu-Ray do you have specifically?—Mina Țepeș 18:18, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Symbols BTW, if it's not too much to ask, we should get a Whis icon for the infoboxes. Both Gokū and Vegeta were specifically trained by him, after all. Beerus also, since Whis trained him too.—Mina Țepeș 19:30, March 26, 2016 (UTC) : Hmmm...actually, adding a parameter for martial arts teacher doesn't look so bad. It'd solve the Gohan issue that ONEY PUNCH has, so I'll check with Ten when he gets online later; he did tell me he'd help with code when he could, so I'll hold him to that and get back to you when he gives me a response.—Mina Țepeș 19:51, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:Images I don't see a reason not to do it, although I intend to bring up image galleries again later as a point of discussion to anyone still here, so I'd be careful about just which manga images are deleted, in case my discussion pulls through properly. I just have no idea when it's a good time to bring it up now, since Windy is gone and the editing has dropped a bit.—Mina Țepeș 18:01, March 28, 2016 (UTC) : Its more along the lines of "I regret not participating in the first discussion and have come up with a good point that would have made for a nice counterargument", so I figured, and this was immediately after the issue had alreadcy been resolved, that I would bring the issue up again at a later date. Just gotta figure out how to phrase it. And alright, that seems solid.—Mina Țepeș 18:21, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :: Anime, yes, but I believe they should be treated more as OVAs than anything else. Not "official" OVAs, mind you, but that's technically what they're the closest thing to, no?—Mina Țepeș 20:05, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Re:Rhyghts And done. Sorry for taking so long, I was at work, then the family called, and all of that. But yer free to try again now!—Mina Țepeș 23:21, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Dragon Ball Heroes So, what we will have to figure out is how to document "non-canon" storylines on the non-canon pages. Since Dragon Ball Heroes seems to have its own storyline, assuming DB Wiki is correct, some of which takes place after the GT ''era. I ''am considering non-canon powers viable to document on non-canon pages (example, Super Saiyan Bardock, or Super Saiyan 4 Gohan) but the question of how to document any original stories remains. The reason I bring this up is because what we're doing with the non-canon pages (and I have no intention of changing this as it is too much work) is they are essentially an amalgamation of all "non-canon" work, which would include the games, movies, certain OVAs, etc. While movie storylines are a little easier to document (as we can find out when they take place from the Daizenshuu), the games make it all murkier, as, in DB Heroes, Gokū seems to have still trained under Whis and obtained the SSJGSSJ form that we all know and love. So, while I would consider that viable to document on the non-canon page, as it has been used in a non-canon source, I'm wondering if we should just keep their appearances in video games limited to the sections that we have (i.e. the little chart tablet and all of that), and specifically mention the powers such as SSJ4 Gohan as only appearing in these certain games. Opinions?—Mina Țepeș 08:14, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Super Super Saiyan So, according to DB wiki, who linked this image, the Super Saiyan forms Gokū and Vegeta have been using in the Dragon Ball Super arc past their training with Whis are called "Super Super Saiyan", and, almost annoying, I actually do see "超スーパー サイヤ人" within the image they sourced. So...what do we do with that?—Mina Țepeș 09:00, April 2, 2016 (UTC) : If they had proper rationales on images to say where they're from, life'd be a whole lot easier. However, as unable to read Japanese as I am, I cannot deny that I do see 超スーパー サイヤ人 (Chō Sūpā Saiyan) within the image, written in the section with the "36" on it. It also has the correct air date, and all of that. Also, the name for episode 35 appears to be correct as well. So the image holds some credibility, I just have no idea where DB Wiki got it from. If this is true, and you can get it verified, I'm thinking of just adding the "Super Super Saiyan" term to Gokū's Super Saiyan Fourth Grade and Vegeta's Super Saiyan sections, rather than give it its own section, as we have no idea what constitutes the form beyond "hey it's stronger now". Also, did you see what I said regarding DBH?—Mina Țepeș 21:50, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ::So I found the image here after a little digging.—Mina Țepeș 22:05, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::First, to address the Super elephant in the room, "Super Saiyan Super", while still stupid, sounds admittedly less so than "Super Super Saiyan". Like I said, I can't read Japanese, so when I saw the characters written as 超スーパー サイヤ人 , then I took it to be read as Chō Sūpā Saiya-jin. Onto DBH, if you know as much about it as you seem to, I'll take your advice over anything DB Wiki has on the series. I am not against documenting the Heroes animated shorts, however, I don't see why they can't be documented on a single page, no? If they're only 30 second commercials, after all. Also, back on the subject of Super Saiyans, apparently, Vegeta uses the term "Super Saiyan Blue" in the upcoming episode; however, that still doesn't merit more than a notice on the actual Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan article, as "Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan" is a name devised by Toriyama himself, created for the Volume "F" Databook he wrote, and thus, his word bears far more weight than the nickname created in Super.—Mina Țepeș 02:25, April 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::So, according to Ten, who decided to take a look at it himself, it DOES read 超スーパーサイヤ人 Chō Sūpā Saiya-jin, but he also says this could mean several things, i.e. "Super Super Saiyan," "Ultra Super Saiyan," or "Hyper Super Saiyan". Also something Ten notes, is that Super Saiyan is written as 超 サイヤ人 but spoken Sūpā Saiya-jin, so the スーパー is actually the extra part here. And, given that that entails, it would most likely be "Super Super Saiyan", as chō is most commonly translated as Super. And, due to the lack of a furigana reading, it would be "Chō Sūpā Saiya-jin".—Mina Țepeș 02:37, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :::According to Ten, if we don't document it, it more or less makes the wiki pointless. Star Wars wiki has articles with a single line on them, because, to quote Ten, "that's what a Wiki does". This form doesn't change anything about the forms we have, it merely seems to be an upgraded version of the Super Saiyan form that Gokū and Vegeta have been able to use after training under Whis. This form doesn't change any of the previous existing forms, it merely names a form that came out in God and God and Super (because this would be the form that Gokū used against Beerus in the movie and Super, as well as what Gokū and Vegeta are using right now). Think of this, more or less, like the Emperor's Edge. Canon technique, only given a name in a non-canon source. And like with all of these techniques, we'd use the new icon you made for it. Trust me, I don't like it much either, but that doesn't mean we avoid documenting it. Otherwise, this article would be void of everything GT.—Mina Țepeș 02:51, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :::TL;DR version, this changes nothing, and Super Super Saiyan would be its own article, without affecting the naming of the previous forms.—Mina Țepeș 02:54, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Baby and Super First, I love how the positions are reversed. Now I AM watching Super (or trying to) and you're not. Also, it is up. And, to answer the questions, how is it pronounced in the Japanese? Are they referred to as "Machine Mutants" in that version of are they called "M-2"? We should use whatever the Japanese call them.—Mina Țepeș 05:44, April 3, 2016 (UTC) : Hmmm...care to show me a screenshot? I'm a bit confused. You say they call them Machine Mutants but "spell" their names "M2". Any screenshots to help me understand this easier? And LMFAO I don't blame you. I just try to keep up to a degree because...well, this wiki exists so I can't ignore the series entirely. And yeah, I get yah tho; there's nothing really going on in this series to make it...dramatic. 10/10 Hit is the new villain. Hell, even Champa doesn't seem to want any of what Hit is. And, if Daizenshuu 6 confirms the ability as "transformation", then yeah, list them movie only, but yes. And the Super Saiyan techniques are still referred to as the act of "transforming" in the series, meaning they still DO qualify as transformations. However, Attack-Assisting can be an additional subtype we add. Also sorry for the late reply; work, then I got home and started editing on the Saiyan page for U6 and all that.—Mina Țepeș 03:24, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Eh, y'know Ten, he's probably not back back, he's just flickering in to do a bit of editing and he'll flicker back out only to flicker back in later. I'm glad he showed up when he did; I'm not as good at shutting down arguments like he is. Also, this was his suggestion, due to the cultural and biological differences between the Saiyans in both universes. This won't be done for the Frost Demons since, as far as we can see, they're identical in both universes. And yeah, I had no choice, since apparently "it's word of Toriyama" doesn't get the message out.—Mina Țepeș 04:50, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Read Any Page Woohoo, we've got genders going around! Very nice! Also, I see Whis' symbol is floating there on your signature; would you consider also employing it on Gokū, Vegeta, and Beerus' pages as they are students of Whis?—Mina Țepeș 05:42, April 4, 2016 (UTC) : Hmm...Martial Arts Teacher or Martial Arts Camp or Martial Arts School....or Martial Arts Education. Just make sure you specify it's for their martial arts teachers. I'd do it myself but I am NOT to be trusted to handle any tampering with code, I suck at those things. And yeah, I think that's a good idea, to make icons for those two teams.—Mina Țepeș 06:03, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::: Making ample use of the new section now. The only issue I see, besides the symbol not showing up, is that Gokū has had multiple instructors, so it may be difficult to code that. Also, while Faisal's interveriew didn't prove HIS point, it did drop a very interesting line I'm gonna have Ten translate: 『神と神』が赤だったので、『復活の「F」』は青にしよう」と、それだけ（笑）。…いや、本当は白にしようかなーって思ってたんですけど、「次の敵」と色が被ったので、それはまた別の機会に…と思って（笑） If I'm not wrong, this is Toriyama saying SSJGSSJ was originally going to be "white", but that would clash with the "next enemy" so he saved it for later.—Mina Țepeș 16:20, April 4, 2016 (UTC) : So according to Ten, Toriyama was merely joking about the red and blue colours of the new forms, and joking that the "next form" would be white. So, sadly, nothing worth a trivia note.—Mina Țepeș 16:58, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Future Plot Here's some crazy stuff. (Don't click if you think spoiler is risk and you don't want to make your today ruined.) --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|of'' L]] 12:16, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Re:Navigation Oooh, we've got new ones for the tournament I see! Very nice!—Mina Țepeș 02:16, April 8, 2016 (UTC) : While we're on conflicts, I adjusted a few of them slightly. Remembering that we place the first two movies above Super's first two arcs since the latter are retellings by Toei of the first two movies by Toriyama, I adjusted them to fit the canon tier.—Mina Țepeș 03:02, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::: The Champa Arc is the one Toriyama was actually focusing his efforts on writing, so everything from Champa forward is treated like the movies are. Things like Gregory, who appear in the Champa arc, are, in Ten's words, "canon from that point on" as well.—Mina Țepeș 04:04, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::: And oho, we do! That's some very nice work! Did you do that entire plot recap?—Mina Țepeș 04:08, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Hire Dragon, since that's what Kanzenshū uses and in most cases, we defer to whatever translation they have if we can't decide on what it's supposed to be. And that's a fine goal, but we've got a lot of films. I actually have some of the early Dragon Ball films...they're just physically painful to watch. But in case we need images and — I'll put up with it — plot summaries, I can watch them. I've got some of the early ones I believe.—Mina Țepeș 08:49, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Location You're gonna update the location infobox? What do you intend to add to it? Also, I noticed the Team Beerus and Team Champa icons; nice!—Mina Țepeș 19:20, April 10, 2016 (UTC) : Trying to follow all that after getting off work, probably not the best idea. What is a Bestiary? And coordinates using what precisely? I don't mind a collapsable list of residents, that's the one thing I was able to follow 100% since it sounded the simplest. The environment section as well would be pretty good, like you said, for places like Mt. Paozu. I'm just a tad confused on the rest.—Mina Țepeș 06:04, April 11, 2016 (UTC) ::: I believe keeping the Awakening of the Hakaishin and the Resurrection of Freeza as a Movie and Anime separate page is still a good idea. The primary reason is only because, to document them both on a single article would make the article too long and too tacky. The tabber option is still the best one for now.—Mina Țepeș 06:05, April 11, 2016 (UTC)